


Gone for so long (But now you're home)

by TheBeastsWrite (orphan_account)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Stiles, Desperate Sex, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Hair Pulling, Light Angst, M/M, Marking, Mentions of Fingering, Mentions of knotting, Size Kink, Top Derek, derek really likes stiles talking lets be honest, frotage, mentions of wall sex, messy sex, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheBeastsWrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I'm baaack!</p><p>Annd so is Derek, and fuck if Stiles hasn't missed the smug asshole!</p><p>(This is mostly porn with a little angst and anger mixed in, but mostly two idiots who wont admit they're totally in love.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone for so long (But now you're home)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrGrimReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGrimReaper/gifts).



> Hey guys so! Phew, hi! It's been a while hasn't it?
> 
> I want to drop a massive thank you to Domi for dragging me back into Sterek and Destiel recently, I'm a little rusty but mostly I just hope you guys enjoy it :D
> 
> Let me know if I've missed any tags, also you can find me on tumblr at : thewolf-inred.tumblr.com  
> 

It's been exactly 2 weeks and 3 days since anyone has seen hide or hair of Derek, oh and trust me they've fucking tried to find him.

The asshole had taken off with a smile and a "don't worry", which, really? Don't worry? With their fucking lives? Stiles could have strangled him.

Still might actually. 

Anyway, it's been that fucking long - not that he's counting because that implies he cares, which he totally does _not_ \- and yeah, it's been... quiet. 

No one quite broods like Derek, y'know? And the pack hasn't been the same without him, no one will snark with him and honestly? He doesn't feel like it. That was their thing, the snark. Jesus he sounds like a chick who's been dumped doesn't he? Ain't that the story of his life. 

Still, the point is it's been demons and monsters and running for his life since Derek left so you can imagine his ~~anger~~ surprise when he pushes the door to his room open, drops his rucksack on the floor and lo and behold there is Derek fucking Hale standing in all his glory in the middle of Stiles' room. 

Now, a normal person would be all "hello, Stiles" or "I'm so sorry I left you worrying about me for so long, I'm back, Stiles" but Derek? No he just stands there, shuffling his feet with this adorably awkward half smile in his face and oh- oh _look_ there's his rage again. Fuck he looks good though, quick glance over for any injury and nope. 100% muscled fineness, tight grey shirt and black jeans (wow those are tight) looking all perfectly healthy kind of fineness; and not missing! In his room. 

The only question now is punch or kiss? Which is a wild thought actually because he really shouldn't even consider it an option but, hey, the guy you might be a little in love with fucks off and comes back like all is fine and dandy and - damn it - Stiles has a right to a kiss okay?!

Derek makes the sweetest startled sound when Stiles kisses him, launches across the room and climbs the guy like a tree and yep; plants one right on him. 

Honestly he expects to be shoved off or mauled to death or something but the wolf just goes pliant under him, like he's relieved or something and the next thing he knows arms are wrapping around his waist and dragging him close and they're kissing properly now. Derek's lips are soft, his beard tickles in a way that makes Stiles squirm in his hold and gasp when Derek growls under him. 

Typical he finally gets the guts to kiss the guy and it's the hottest kiss known to man, how lucky is he? 

The thing is, they should probably be _talking_ not moaning low and deep and holding onto each other like they're both scared one of them will disappear or something. He's not going anywhere that's for sure, especially not when Derek's tongue slips into his mouth and does this - this  _thing_  that,  _oh._

Yeah he's staying right here, thank you. 

He wraps his legs around Derek's waist and makes a pleased, high sound when warm palms slide up to cup his ass and support him, fingers biting into his cheeks and making his face flush hot with it, biting clumsily at Derek's lip. Derek snarls and his cock fucking aches because that is really, really hot. 

He decides talking is for tomorrow, because there will be a tomorrow or he's gonna steal some silver bullets and shoot the asshole himself. 

It doesn't take much  to get his point across, fingers tangling in black hair and tugging, panting wet and needy against Derek's lips, practically purring the word bed as the Derek rumbles his approval and drops - that's fucking right - drops Stiles onto it. 

All is forgiven when Derek drops to all fours in front of him and fucking prowls across the bed and between his legs, holy fuck on a stick he's going to die a hard on filled death, bless everything. 

He's apparently babbling, fuck his filter, because Derek laughs low and slides his fingers into Stiles' jeans, dragging them and the teen down until Derek is hovering over him, eyes burning blue. 

"You're not going to die, Stiles, I'm not done with you yet."

He may whimper, just a little especially with the way Derek's eyes darken at those last words, fangs sliding down, catching against his lower lip and holy fuck- he's looking at him like he's edible and that should not make his cock jump but so help him it does, it does and he just drops back onto the bed, spreads his legs a little wider when Derek claws off his jeans, bares himself to greedy eyes with a shiver. 

He struggles out of his own shirt, gotta take the initiative after all, and grabs eagerly at Derek's. Pulls and tugs until Derek is pulling it off in an easy move that definitely looks practiced. He doesn't even care about that smug smirk right now because those abs are something _else._ His fingers might be shaking when he drags them over smooth skin and follows the trail of hair down Derek's navel to unbutton his jeans, sucking in air when Derek moves and his muscles bunch and God help him power is totally a fucking kink, yes sir. 

Their next kiss is less clumsy and more heat, desperate and messy as they shed the last of their clothing and Stiles drags Derek down atop him, drags his nails up the wolfs back when a thick cock slides alongside his, makes him throb and whimper as they rock together slick and rushed and fucking aching for it. 

He wants Derek to fuck him, he wants those large fingers to stretch him out and make him writhe and scream and beg for it, he wants to feel how big Derek is in his ass, his hole clenching around him and taking it, just laying back and being filled and fucked and wanted. He knows werewolves have knots, he wants that too - fuck help him he really does- he wants to be strung out and covered in cum and trembling as Derek knots him and ruts into him and leaves him gasping for air. 

Derek makes a wounded sound, sinking - thankfully blunt teeth- into Stiles shoulder and pulls a high moan from him, cock spurting precum onto their slick stomachs as the wolf snarls against his skin. 

"Stop fucking talking or I'm going to cum."

He didn't even know he had been, he knows now, it tingles on his skin and leaves him breathless knowing that Derek likes it. Loves hearing Stiles tell him what he wants done too him, he can feel the evidence of that against his sweat damp skin. 

"Derek I need it, I need you to fill me up and mark me and claim me. I want your cock in my mouth keeping me quiet while I finger myself open and I want it in my ass as you fuck me up against the wall. I want to feel every fucking inch of myself all messy and sticky with your cum until everyone knows exactly what we've been doing and I- I-"

He comes shaking apart, Derek's cock a delicious friction against his own as the other man grabs his hips in a bruising grip and stiffens, cock pulsing against Stiles' own leaking one cum in streaks on his skin. 

The room his hot, hot and heady and it stinks of sex, he's also a little fucking boneless, panting heavy as Derek rolls over and flops down beside him grinning up at his ceiling. 

He just made Derek Hale cum just by talking.

Holy shit he's a sex god. 

"Would you stop being so smug?"

He snorts as Derek complains but wriggles his way under one arm to drape across the werewolf's chest with an easy grin. 

"No. Now I am going to pass out from sex and if you're not here when I wake up-"

"Stiles, I'm not going anywhere."

There's a moment of silence, blissful silence as he searches stupidly pretty eyes and the knot in his stomach eases. It's not exactly and answer to the millions of questions in his head right now but yeah. It'll do. 

He buries his face into Derek's neck and lets out a happy sigh. 

Scott's scream of horror is what wakes them both in the morning, but Derek is still there, sleep flushed and yawning and okay, Stiles forgives him. 

After all _someone_ is going to have to stop the pack from killing him. 


End file.
